


Symbol of Trust

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Godparents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21624823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: After the birth of his first child, Claude has a very important question for Lorenz.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Fire Emblem Non Explicit One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515215
Comments: 22
Kudos: 249





	Symbol of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Hotzo's birthday, because she's great. Continue being the wonderful agent of chaos that you are!

Lorenz did not look up as Claude slid into the seat across from him. He did not look up when Claude leaned uncomfortably close, staying just far enough away to truly not be in the way. He said nothing when Claude began to ‘hmm’ and ‘ahhh’ over his work. 

He said absolutely nothing until Claude breathed deeply, causing Lorenz's hair to blow in his face for a split second. With a deep sigh, Lorenz put down his quill and finally looked up at the man who wore the crown of two united countries. "Can I help you with something?" Lorenz asked in a monotone voice that would rival the Professor's when she was displeased. 

Claude's lips split into a smirk, immediately making the hair on the back of Lorenz's neck stand on end. What was the master tactician up to? "Hey Lorenz, you know my kid?"

Lorenz looked down at the papers spread before him. "That's a joke, right?" Lorenz asked, looking back up at Claude. "Of course I know about your child, the one for whom I am doing all this planning." Lorenz spread his arms to indicate the papers before him. There were royal announcements, decrees to hand out free bread and ale, and seating arrangements for the multiple feasts that needed to take place. 

“Hmm,” Claude hummed lightly, picking up one of the papers on which Lorenz was planning a seating chart. Lorenz resisted his desire to snatch the paper out of Claude’s hands. He had no idea what the other man was planning, but Lorenz hoped it wouldn’t make him have to issue too many apologies. 

“Claude, shouldn’t you be spending time with your wife and child?” Lorenz asked, his tone growing lighter as Claude finally met his eyes. There was something there, that charm and thoughtfulness that had people bending to his will.

“They’re both asleep right now,” Claude answered. His voice was full of so much happiness that even Lorenz couldn’t help from smiling a bit. “But I wanted to talk to you about something Hilda told me. Apparently in Fódlan there is this tradition of assigning a child something called a godmother and godfather.”

“Yes, I meant to talk to you about that.” Lorenz pushed some of the papers aside until he found one titled ‘Godparent Ceremony’. There was nothing else beneath it. “I was not sure if you and Byleth were going to assign godparents, but it is a tradition throughout most of Fódlan. It is usually given more weight among the nobility, as if anything were to happen to the parents, the godparents would serve the child’s interest until their majority.”

“Which is why we wanted to ask you to be Kiana’s godfather,” Claude said when Lorenz paused for a breath.

That caught Lorenz completely off guard. He stared at Claude, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he managed to eek out a “What?”

Claude’s lips twitched, obviously amused by his friend’s reaction. “Look, Byleth and I know if anything happens to us Kiana will be well cared for. But there are very few people we trust to teach her how to rule. And since Fódlan and Almyra are now joined, it’s all the more important for her to have the proper guidance. Of course, Byleth and I aren’t planning on going anywhere, but…” Claude trailed off with a shrug.

“Claude,” Lorenz said slowly, forcing his tone to stay as even as possible, “you realize that means I and whomever you choose as godmother will be regent until she comes of age?”

“Yeah.” Claude blinked several times, as if such an answer was obvious, and waited for Lorenz’s answer. How he managed to look so smug and yet so innocent at the same time, Lorenz had no idea.

Lorenz breathed deeply. “Even now, you still manage to surprise me, Claude.”

Claude’s smile was the same as when he smiled at the Professor, genuine and warm in a way that was so rare with anyone else. “It’s what I strive for. So,” he drawled, “what’d you say?”

“I’d be honored,” Lorenz answered after a moment, still feeling overwhelmed by the show of trust from such a notorious distrusing man. “But you better make sure nothing happens to either of you!” he added.

Claude chuckled and leaned back in his chair. “Still the same old Lorenz.”

“I’m guessing he said yes then.”

Both men’s heads snapped up at Byleth’s soft voice. Claude seemed to melt at the sight of her, their newborn child bundled in her arms. Byleth looked absolutely exhausted, but her eyes held that same softness as Claude’s. They had looked that way right after their wedding too, now that Lorenz thought about it.

“He did,” Claude answered, standing to walk to his wife. He kissed Byleth’s cheek before wrapping his arms around her waist, staring lovingly down at the tiny child asleep in his wife’s arms.

“Well then,” Byleth said, ignoring Claude’s pout as she stepped out of his embrace, “would you like to hold your goddaughter?”

Lorenz felt his heart pounding as Byleth handed Kiana over to him. Her tiny face scrunched at the movement, little fists waving for a moment before she settled back down. She was so small, already so loved. She was the accumulation of her parents’ dreams, the start of a generation that would grow up under a united nation. She was the peace and unity they had all fought so hard for, that some of them had died for. 

“Lorenz, are you crying?”

Lorenz shook his head, blinking rapidly. “Of course not.”

Claude chuckled, that stupid smirk on his face. Lorenz shook his head and looked back to the baby. “Let’s hope you’re not as much trouble as your father.”

“Hey now!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written Lorenz as a major character, so I hope it was all right.


End file.
